Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Note: This article is about the incarnation of Loki from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Loki Laufeyson. Loki is a major recurring antagonist and the secondary antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe series. He is the God of Mischief and lives up to that very title. He serves as the main antagonist in both Thor and The Avengers, ''and as the supporting anti-hero in ''Thor: The Dark World. Loki is set to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War, in an unknown role. He was portrayed by Tom Hiddleston, who also Captain James Hook in The Pirate Fairy, and played Thomas Sharpe in Crimson Peak. History ''Thor'' Loki first appears as a young boy along with his brother Thor as Odin recounts the story of how the Asgardians battled the Jotuns. The story then moves further in time to the present, where Loki is present at Thor's coronation that is interrupted by Jotuns intruding into Asgard. In the wake of this, Thor is eager to launch a counter-attack against the Jotuns, but is ordered by Odin not to pursue his course of action. Later, Loki finds Thor after the latter throws a tantrum over their father's order not to move against Jotunheim, and he appears to attempt to dissuade his brother while possibly actually goading him into action. On leaving along with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki leaves word with a guard to inform Odin of their departure, although whether this is out of concern for their safety or desire to make Thor lose favor with Odin is unclear. Once in Jotunheim, Thor leads himself and his companions into a violent conflict with the Jotuns even after being granted safe passage home by Laufey. During the ensuing fight, Loki uses his abilities to save his brother and friends in several instances, including creating false versions of himself and hurling magic daggers at the Jotuns. He is attacked by a Jotun that grabs him by the wrist, only to watch his flesh turn Jotun blue before returning to Asgardian color. After Odin arrives and takes the group back to Asgard after Laufey promises that Thor will have the war and death he desires, Loki stands and watches as his father and brother exchange heated words and insult until Odin, saddened by Thor's arrogance and lack of wisdom, decides to punish him. Loki then tries to intercede on his brother's behalf, only to be given a stern reprimand by Odin and fall silent. Odin banishes Thor to Midgard (Earth) while Loki watches in horror; Odin also sends Thor's hammer Mjolnir, enchanting it to only allow a worthy person to lift it and acquire the Power of Thor. Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three go to the healing room to treat their wounds. Still wondering about the changing of his flesh on Jotunheim, Loki decides to see if he can induce it by touching the Casket of Ancient Winters in Odin's vault. When he lifts the Casket, his skin up to his hairline turns Jotun blue and his eyes turn Jotun red. He is then interrupted by Odin, whom he confronts about his true origins. Loki then learns that, after the final battle between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin discovered him as an infant left to die in the Jotuns' temple, and that he is Laufey's son. At Loki's heated insistence, Odin also reveals that his purpose in rescuing him was not solely out of compassion, but also in the hopes that peace could be brought permanently through Loki, although he then states that those plans no longer matter. Infuriated that he has been lied to and taunted with the promise of a possible birthright, Loki shouts hatefully at Odin who, overwhelmed by the stress of his family falling apart and the impending war with the Jotuns, falls into the Odinsleep in front of him. Loki then cries for the guards for help. With Thor banished to Earth, Loki is offered the throne by Frigga, and he thus assumes the role of Asgard's regent. From his position of power, he travels briefly to Midgard to lie to Thor (who had been captured by SHIELD), telling him their father had died and that their mother forbids his return, as well as trying unsuccessfully to take Mjolnir for himself. Loki then visits Jotunheim under the guise of trying to repair the damage his brother caused, but instead offers Laufey a chance to slay Odin while he's in the Odinsleep, promising to return the Casket to him in return; Laufey accepts the offer. This exchange also reveals that Loki, admittedly jealous of his adoptive brother and anxious about a kingdom ruled by the loud and violent God of Thunder, allowed several Jotuns to enter Asgard during Thor's coronation as "just a bit of fun" to ruin his brother's special day and to keep Asgard from his reign for a short while longer. When Sif and the Warriors Three disobey Loki's command to wait for his word by going to Midgard to retrieve Thor, Loki confronts and freezes Heimdall for allowing them to leave. He then sends the Destroyer after them to eliminate everything in its path and prevent Thor from returning home. This action proves to be Loki's undoing when Thor's courage in confronting the Destroyer paves the way for his return, and just as Loki betrayed and killed Laufey in Odin's chamber, Thor arrives to challenge him over his actions. He tries to reason with Loki, but Loki brushes his attempts aside and threatens to attack Jane Foster - with whom Thor has developed feelings - deliberately provoking Thor into attacking him. An intense fight erupts between them in which they both seem evenly matched, but the duel quickly moves to Heimdall's Observatory where Loki had connected the Bifrost to Jotunheim, threatening to destroy it. Thor's power ultimately overpowers Loki's cunning, at the cost of the Observatory and the Bifrost. As Loki falls into the abyss below, the spear in his hand is grabbed by Thor who, in turn, is anchored to the remnants of the bridge by the newly-awakened Odin. Loki appeals to his adoptive father that, by annihilating the Jotuns, he was doing what was best for Asgard. Odin sadly rejects this and, with his Asgardian life now in tatters, Loki releases the spear and allows the wormhole created by the Bifrost's energy to claim him. The trickster was not so easily felled, however, and sometime later, an apparition of himself appeared on Earth, where he began to influence Dr. Erik Selvig, who had been summoned by SHIELD to turn his scientific knowledge to the task of unlocking the secrets of the Tesseract, which would supposedly be the key to unlimited sustainable energy for Earth. Loki's apparition whispers words of encouragement to proceed. ''The Avengers'' Loki returns as the main antagonist of The Avengers, having become an ally of Thanos and in command of a vast alien army known as the Chitauri. After falling through the wormhole at the end of Thor, Loki arrived in a part of the universe unknown to both the Asgardians and humans, and came into contact with The Other, a servant of Thanos who offered a pact that would allow Loki to become Earth's ruler while Thanos and the Chitauri takes the Tesseract. Thanos gives him ancient knowledge through the powers of the Tesseract, providing him with a golden, bladed staff with a blue gem that is powered by the Tesseract itself (which was later revealed to contain the Mind Stone); this staff acts as a very powerful weapon and also as a mind control device, bending those who are touched by the gem's power to its will. After accepting the deal, Loki turns his focus back to Earth in search of a suitable agent, someone close to the Tesseract. He found Selvig, a friend of Thor's and a renowned astrophysicist who had been recruited by SHIELD to unlock the secrets of the Tesseract. In time, Selvig came to understand some of the Tesseract's capabilities, and through Loki's influence, he developed equipment that would focus some of that power. When the time was right, Loki activated the Tesseract, forming a temporary portal that pulled him through to its location on Earth. He was immediately confronted by SHIELD agents, who fire at him, only to learn that bullets bounced off of his body. SHIELD Director Nick Fury attempts to keep him away from the Tesseract, but Loki manages to use the scepter to subjugate and control Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Selvig, as well as a number of other agents by placing the tip of the scepter at their chest near their heart and allowing the power of the gem to overtake them. He then explains to Fury that he wants the Tesseract as part of his "glorious purpose" which was to free humanity from "freedom...life's great lie" as their one supreme king. Fury tries to flee with the Tesseract, but then decides to stay and allow himself to die with the Tesseract if it means stopping Loki. However, Selvig and Hawkeye inform Loki of Fury's intent, prompting Loki to gather the turned agents and leave with the Tesseract after attempting to kill Fury, avoiding Maria Hill's attempt to stop them. The energy it has unleashed consumes the area and the entire SHIELD compound with it. After securing an area to determine the next course of action for the Tesseract, Loki notices that the scepter's gem is glowing and calling out to him. He then allows himself to enter a trance where he appears to The Other in a metaphysical form. The Other warns Loki that, if he fails in his pursuit of Earth and the Tesseract doesn't fall into their hands to be given to Thanos, there will be no place for him to hide from the overlord's wrath and that he will beg for something as sweet as pain. Unsettled about potential failure and more determined than ever, Loki goes to Stuttgart, Germany with Barton and other turned agents in order to retrieve iridium, a necessary ingredient to stabilize the portal. He disrupts a gala at a large museum while Barton raids a secure installation for iridium. Loki strikes terror into the hearts of patrons and guests by securing the one thing needed for Barton to breach the iridium lock's security measures: the curator's eyeball. He then strides out after the screaming crowd into the streets where he makes several copies of himself, trapping the people and demanding that they kneel before him. Loki brags that this is mankind's purpose, but a single, elderly man challenges him and his intentions. When Loki prepares to kill the old man, Captain America appears and challenges him. Seconds later, the Quinjet, piloted by Natasha Romanoff, challenges him from the sky. After a brief battle with the super-soldier, during which Loki has the upper hand, Iron Man arrives and threatens to fire upon Loki, daring him to make a move. Outnumbered, Loki allows himself to be captured, secretly plotting to use this to his advantage. As they journeyed to the SHIELD Helicarrier, Thor arrives and extracts Loki from the Quinjet. After landing on a mountain, Thor attempts to reason with Loki, imploring him to remember that they were brothers (even if not by blood) and to return home to Asgard and surrender the Tesseract. Loki, however, still resents his brother and refuses to cooperate. Thor is then tackled by Iron Man before he can say any more, and Loki remains on his perch as he watches them battle before agreeing to ally themselves. They take Loki to the Helicarrier, where he is placed inside a confinement capsule designed to hold the Hulk. Loki taunts Fury about his attempts to control the Tesseract and his gathering of misfits to defend Earth. Loki's mere presence is enough to provide a disruptive element that fragments the only group of heroes that had any hope of stopping him. When Black Widow arrived to speak with him, apparently to offer a deal in exchange for Barton's freedom, Loki subjected her to a play of wits where he ferreted out her deeper misgivings, but is completely caught off-guard when she tricks him into revealing that there is already a monster among them and that it is not him. From this, she concludes that the monster is Dr. Bruce Banner and that Loki is planning to use the Hulk to destroy the ship and the heroes as well. However, Loki's plan to use the Hulk, which is only one aspect of his real intentions, did follow through as another jet carrying Hawkeye and the rogue agents came to his aid, following a signal from the scepter. The wounded Banner transformed into the Hulk, destroying much of the Helicarrier, while one of Loki's controlled agents freed him from the cell. Loki then uses illusions of himself to trick Thor into entering the cell and to distract Agent Phil Coulson. Loki mortally wounds Coulson with the scepter and ejects Thor's cell from the Helicarrier. Though Loki retrieved his scepter, Hawkeye is released from its influence, and Loki heads to New York, where Selvig waits with the Tesseract at Stark Tower. Loki prepares to welcome his army and begin his glorious, but brief, war on Earth. Tony Stark, still alive after the raid and having figured out Loki's plan, catches up with Loki at Stark Tower and abandons his wrecked Iron Man suit to threaten him. Loki quickly grows weary of Tony's threats and tries to subjugate him with the scepter, only to be physically blocked by the arc reactor in Tony's chest. Annoyed (especially after Stark makes a wisecrack about his "performance issues"), he throws the inventor out of a window, and is surprised when a new Iron Man suit rockets out after the man. Loki then finds himself briefly under attack when Stark, now wearing the new Iron Man armor, rocketed back up to retaliate before the Tesseract opens the portal, allowing the Chitauri to come through and begin their assault. With his triumph near at hand, Loki walks outside to observe the destruction, only to be confronted by Thor, who demands that he deactivate the Tesseract. Loki refuses, claiming that nothing can stop his war. The two brothers then fight a second time, Loki's scepter matching Thor's hammer. When the confrontation comes to stalemate, Thor urges Loki to look at the destruction he's causing, asking if he truly believes it will end with his rule. While Loki is unsure of himself, his eyes temporarily revert to their normal green color as he claims it's too late to stop the madness. He then briefly considers Thor's appeal to work together to end it all and redeem himself, but the Tesseract's influence over his mind proves stronger than his guilt and he instead stabs Thor with a throwing knife, preparing to strike him down as he kneels before him and laughing in amusement at the sentiment. This only enrages Thor, who disarms Loki, picks him up, and slams him down hard on the ruined balcony. Loki then throws himself off the building as he is defeated and lands on a small Chitauri flying craft. From there, he leads the attack on the city. When the first of the Chitauri's massive Leviathans is destroyed by the Hulk, Loki commands the Chitauri on the other side of the portal to send the rest of their armada, overwhelming the city's defenses. Following an aerial chase in which his flying craft is destroyed by one of Hawkeye's arrows, Loki lands back inside Stark Tower, where the Hulk confronts him. Loki then gets to his feet and launches into a frustrated rant that only goads the Hulk into simply grabbing him and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Afterward the Hulk's attack, Loki is too stunned to fight or threaten any longer, more wounded physically than he had ever been before. When he eventually summoned the strength to crawl, Loki found himself face-to-face with the six Avengers who had defeated the Chitauri and closed the portal. He then quietly requested the drink that Stark had offered him earlier. After the Tesseract was relinquished to Thor, Loki was bound and placed in a metal muzzle (likely to prevent pleading, threatening, or perhaps use of magic) and led to an open area in Central Park with his brother. From there, Thor used the power of the Tesseract to transport the both of them home to Asgard. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Loki returns as an anti-hero in Thor: The Dark World. Continuing from The Avengers, he is taken back to Asgard and brought before Odin to answer for his crimes. While Frigga is more than relieved to see him alive, Odin is disappointed in his adopted son. Loki shows no sign of remorse, thinking he committed a benevolent act as a god. Odin thinks otherwise and adds that, if it weren't for Frigga's compassion, Loki would probably be executed. Odin then sentences Loki to spend the rest of his days in the dungeon. While Loki dwells within confinement, he watches from his cell as Fandral and Volstagg bring in some prisoners, including a disguised Algrim. Loki is visited by Frigga, in the form of a hologram, and expresses her concern toward him. He still has deep compassion for his mother, though he brushes it off, becoming further doubtful of his family's acceptance of him. When Algrim, who turns into Kurse, causes a prison break, Loki's cell is left untouched by the Dark Elf, but Loki does give advice to Kurse on how to sabotage Asgard's defenses. The imprisoned god then returns to his boredom, but is then informed by a guard that Frigga has been killed in the Dark Elves' attack, evidently causing despair for Loki, as he nearly destroys everything in his cell in a fit of grief and rage. It is not until later on that Thor eventually comes to Loki and sees the effect that Frigga's death has upon him. Thor then offers Loki his freedom in exchange for aid against Malekith, in order to enact vengeance for their mother. Loki knows that Thor is desperate to come seek help from him, though Thor believes that the man he once called his brother is still in Loki. He agrees to help Thor in using diversion tactics. When they meet with Jane Foster (the current host of the Aether) and Sif, Jane slaps Loki for his attack on New York. Sif also promises to kill Loki if he betrays them. With the aid of his allies, Thor, Loki and Jane escape into the crashed Dark Elf ship. Asgardian warriors chase after them until they hop out of the ship and onto a smaller craft flown by Fandral. As he lets the trio make their way out, Loki uses a hidden passageway within Asgard to get to Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves. Once they arrive, Loki betrays Thor by stabbing him and then slices off his hand to prevent him from summoning Mjolnir. He then throws Jane before the Dark Elves, claiming his allegiance with them to spite Asgard. Malekith begins to transfer the Aether within Jane to himself. However, the process is interrupted by Thor and it is revealed that Loki's betrayal was all an illusion to allow Thor to attack unexpectedly. Thor then uses Mjolnir to destroy the gathering Aether with lightning; unfortunately, as the Aether cannot be destroyed, the substance quickly reforms and completes its transfer into Malekith. Malekith and the Dark Elves then make their way toward their giant vessel as Thor attacks them. Kurse throws one of their vortex weapons in the air, which almost catches Jane but Loki pushes her away from it and is nearly sucked in until Thor pulls him away. Thor then fights back against Kurse, but Kurse brutally beats him down. When Kurse moves to kill Thor, Loki stabbed Kurse from behind with a sword. However, the sword proves ineffective on Kurse, who then grabs Loki, impales him with the sword, and throws him to the ground. While Kurse gloats in his victory, Loki declares "See you in Hel, monster" as Kurse quickly realizes that the blade is attached to his own vortex weapon, destroying him before he can react. As Loki lays dying, Thor clutches his brother in his arms, calming him down and vowing to tell Odin about Loki's selfless deed, but it is too late; Loki replies to Thor, "I didn't do it for him" before closing his eyes and quietly dies as his skin returns to its blue Frost Giant form. A grief-stricken Thor is left to mourn for Loki's sacrifice. However, after Thor and Jane depart for Earth, Loki awakens, confirming his death to be false, and disguises himself as a warrior. He returns to Asgard to tell Odin that Thor had disappeared with his hammer left behind, and reports to Odin that Loki's body has been found. After Thor defeats Malekith, Thor returns to Asgard and declines Odin's offer to take the throne while telling Odin of Loki's sacrifice. He offers Mjolnir to Odin, but he tells him it belongs to him if he be worthy of it. Thor thanks Odin and walks away. As he leaves, Odin's image shape-shifts into none other than Loki ,who faked his death. Now seated in the throne he had long desired, he quietly answers, "No. Thank you." ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Loki does not actually appear in The Winter Soldier, but he is indirectly mentioned, where it was revealed that, thanks to HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki's Chitauri Scepter comes under the possession of a faction of HYDRA led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, viewing its properties as beneficial enough to HYDRA's goals that they were willing to deliberately let the various cells in HYDRA be taken down after they were exposed. Avengers: Age of Ultron Loki doesn't appear, nor is mentioned in Avengers: Age of Ultron, but it was revealed that his scepter holds an Infinity Stone known as the Mind Stone, which would explain how he was able to brainwash others into his control. The malevolent cyborg known as Ultron stole Loki's scepter after killing von Strucker and taking over his fortress, later using it to brainwash Helen Cho into creating a synthetic body. Ultron would later break the scepter to claim the Mind Stone for himself, though it ends up in the control of the synthetic body, dubbing himself as the superhero Vision. Following Ultron's defeat, Vision uses the Infinity Stone to destroy Ultron's last body. Doctor Strange In the mid-credits scene, Thor meets with sorcerer Stephen Strange to discuss Loki, and requests his help in locating the missing Odin, suggesting that Loki didn't actually kill him as initially suspected. Strange accepts, as he doesn't want Loki to stay on Earth any longer than he has to. Loki is not physically present during this scene. Thor: Ragnarok Loki is set to return in the third Thor film as a supporting protagonist while the main antagonist role is given to Hela. Avengers: Infinity War He will appear in Avengers: Infinity War ''and its untitled sequel, presumably as an antagonist or anti-hero. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief, and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all Loki really wants is the approval of his father and brother. He is a smart and intelligent man, and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest. While he may appear nice, in truth, Loki believes he is destined for a "glorious purpose," whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. He is usually considered a liar and trickster, but this is only because he wanted to be an equal to Thor. Therefore, Loki does have emotion and he does communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. His personality develops with each film he appears in: ''Thor Loki is first introduced as shy, secretive and peaceful individual. He appears to love Thor very much as a brother, and tries to stand up to Odin when the latter banishes Thor. He is an extremely powerful Asgardian, but prefers to talk his way out of situations - this sets him apart from the rest of Thor's friends. When Thor and the company visit Jotunheim, Loki continuously tries to stop Thor from starting a fight with Laufey. He tries to broker a peace between Thor and Laufey, but when Laufey sneers at Thor, Loki's only response is Damn, in that he knew this would spur Thor into attacking. After Thor is banished, Loki contemplates on how, when fighting on Jotunheim where a Frost Giant grabbed his arm, his flesh turned blue as opposed to turning to ice. He goes to the Vault and inspects the Casket of Ancient Winters. When he holds the Casket, he slowly turns into a Frost Giant. When confronted by Odin, Loki becomes violent and angry for the very first time, demanding Odin explain what is happening to Loki. When he realises that he is in fact the son of Laufey, he experiences a borderline breakdown: he has been told all of his life that Frost Giants are ruthless, vicious monsters and are the enemy, which leads him to believe that this is Odin scorning him. He also deduces that Odin favored Thor for so long because he saw Loki as a Frost Giant, and would never give Loki the throne. The final straw is when Odin says how, when he stole Loki as a child, he thought that he could broker a peace between Asgard and Jotunheim - but those plans no longer mattered. Loki's outburst of rage leads to Odin experiencing an Odinsleep. When he 'reluctantly' takes up the throne of Asgard, he becomes intensely furious that nobody - except for his mother Frigga - accepted him. He became further frustrated when he could not pick up Mjolnir, which he saw as a display of how he was unworthy of the Asgard throne. He becomes utterly ruthless in sending the Destroyer to kill Thor, and killing Laufey to try and gain the honor of his father. When confronted by Thor, Loki calmly greets him before citing how he will destroy Jotunheim - he then attacks his brother. When he sets out to destroy Jotunheim, it shows that he is willing to commit genocide to gain Odin's admiration. When Thor finally confronts him, Loki displays the personality changes he has undergone throughout the film: he mocks Thor for his sudden change of heart about destroying the Frost Giants when, not long ago, he was willing to destroy them all with his bare hands. Also, he physically attacks Thor, stating that he never wanted the throne and only wanted to be Thor's equal. He also threatens violence against Jane Foster when he had finished with Thor, who attacks him after the threat. Throughout the resulting fight, Loki shows a psychopathic personality, laughing and sneering throughout the fight. His mind snaps when he feels that Odin has disowned him, and how he denied Loki's plans being in any way in Odin's name. This leads him to attempt suicide, seeing no significance in life anymore. Marvel's The Avengers In his next appearance, Loki's personality takes an immense turn for the worst. He becomes a sociopathic megalomaniac, hell-bent on starting a war on all costs. When he arrives, the first thing he does is start killing people out of sheer sadistic lust. He introduces himself as Loki of Asgard - even though he is not king of the latter - and claims to be burdened "with glorious purpose", believing that his psychopathic behavior will be for the greater good. He becomes very pessimistic and skeptical, believing that freedom is a deception and is utterly worthless. He suffers from delusions of grandeur, and believes himself to be the rightful king of Asgard - a factor he insists on throughout the film. He also has a cheerful, laid-back, effervescent, and superior demeanor which he also holds throughout the film. He displays genuine fear for the first time when the threat of being punished by Thanos is brought up. When Loki ambushes Stuttgart, he delivers a rousing speech about how humans, in his belief, were 'made to be ruled', and that in the end they will always 'kneel'. He still maintains an intense dislike for Odin and Thor, Odin for lying to him all of his life, and Thor for outshining him all of his life. He is almost playfully sadistic and competitive in fighting Thor - using childish tricks to outsmart him, and mocking him for his sentiment towards the humans. He is also extremely manipulative in a similar way to Hannibal Lecter - he taunts his enemies from his cells, giving cryptic clues to the nature of his plans, at the same time sneering at the likes of Black Widow (Who, like , reveals a traumatic experience from her past, which he uses against her). He appears to be significantly more narcissistic in this film, which is his primary reason for underestimating the Avengers. When faced with Tony Stark near the end of the film, he sarcastically remarks Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity, and when Tony reveals his plan to threaten him, Loki says he should have left his armor on for that. When Stark then promises that Loki will be brought down, he voices his belief that he will win just because he has an army. He underestimates the fact that his army does not have something to fight for. When attacked by the Hulk, Loki loses his temper for the first time and snaps at the Hulk, only to be incapacitated moments later. Thor: The Dark World Evidently Loki's condition has only worsened after his defeat while trying to conquer Earth and capture at the hands of Thor. He has become heavily more sardonic, even by his standard, sarcastically mocking his adoptive father and brother when he was at their mercy and showed suicidal tendencies while meeting with Odin in Asgard "if I am for the ax so be it." He still retained his chilling-calm demeanor, when Kurse had infiltrated Asgard he wasn't fazed about the mass breakout that was occurring behind him and instead casually read his book however he did scream at Frigga when she referred to Odin as his "father." On the subject of Thor, Loki shows a penetratingly complex opinion. He at one point refers to Thor as an oaf, but nonetheless appears to accept the idea of cooperating with him again. He is capable of exchanging quips with him, and even changing his appearance to Sif's as a form of mockery. He had an almost childishly laid-back, lackadaisical exterior, sarcastically responding to the Warriors Three's threats to kill him with "apparently there will be a line". He also directed sarcastic remarks at him whilst they were in mortal danger. However, Loki shows that he is still extremely resentful and bitter towards Thor, and even goes so far as to blame him partially for Frigga's death. However Loki also reveals his more caring and "anti-hero" side of his personality. He genuinely loved his adoptive mother and was enraged when she was killed by Malekith, even working with the brother he loathed to get revenge on the Dark Elf. He also showed signs of honor such as saving Jane Foster when she was close to death and defending Thor from the Dark Elves. He also showed less contempt for Thor even with his dying breath saying he did it for him. Loki still retained his deceptive and manipulative side, such as pretending to betray Thor on Svartalheim and faking his death so he could usurp Odin's throne. Powers and Abilities Loki's main weapon may be his intelligence, but he is still an extremely powerful being: * Superhuman Strength and Durability: Loki was strong enough to knock Thor and Captain America to the ground in combat, throw Stark across a room and through a window, and send other humans flying with a single strike. He is shown as being only phased after taking strikes from Captain America's shield, fists and kicks, recovers being struck by Iron Man's repulsors and Thor's strikes and survived a beating from the Hulk that would have killed most others. He was also unharmed by machine gun bullets, an explosion from one of Hawkeye's arrows and rather long falls. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility:' Loki is capable of moving at speeds and evading attacks beyond human capabilities which he used in his battle with the Captain. *'Combat:' Centuries of training in Asgard has made Loki an extremely dangerous and unpredictable opponent. He was able to kill several Frost Giant's, match Thor, overpower the Captain and kill a group of Dark Elves in combat. He is completely capable of fighting with spears, knives or even his bare hands, with utter ease. *'Weapons Handling:' Loki's signature weapon is a dagger which he handles with marvelous skill, using it to defeat several Frost Giants and Dark Elves single-handedly. He is proficient with throwing knives which he used to kill SHIELD agents with a perfect on the mark throw. He is also formidable with spears, using Gungnir and the Chitauri spear to great effect as close combat weapons, riffles and tools. *'Cryokinesis:' Not long after learning of his Jotun blood, Loki discovered and mastered an ability to create and manipulate ice, which he used to freeze the Bifrost in place when trying to destroy Jotunheim. *'Magic:' Using his inborn skills and his teachings by Frigga, Loki is capable of using impressive magical abilities for a wide variety of situations. These include but are not limited to: ** Illusion Manipulation ** Shapeshifting and Voice Manipulation ** Invisibility ** Cloning ** Teleportation ** Apportation ** Telepathy ** Telekinesis Relationships Family *Frost Giants - Biological Family **Laufey † - Biological Father and Victim *Adoptive Family **Bor † - Adoptive Grandfather **Odin - Adoptive Father **Frigga † - Adoptive Mother **Thor - Adoptive Brother and Situational Ally Allies *Thanos *The Other † *Chitauri *Leviathan Enemies *Asgardians **Heimdall **Sif - Ally turned enemy **Warriors Three - Allies turned enemies ***Fandral ***Volstagg ***Hogun **Einherjar Guard † - Victim **Lorelei *Frost Giants **Hailstrum † **Grundroth † **Raze † - Victim *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim/Kurse † - Victim *Erik Selvig - Former Thrall *Jane Foster *Heinrich Schafer † - Victim *German Old Man - Attempted Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson - Victim **Jasper Sitwell † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Thor - Adoptive Brother **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Thrall *Kree **Vin-Tak *Hela - Ally turned enemy *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Quotes Gallery Images 12677_39_still_1_f.jpg Loki (Live Action Thor).jpg|Loki in Thor. 301px-Loki Avengers enemy.jpg|Loki in a poster of The Avengers. Loki Avengers.jpg Thor-The-Dark-World-259d1b6b.jpg LokiEvilGrin.jpg|Loki grinning. 250px-Sh033.jpg|Loki released in Lego thor-the-dark-world-hi-res-05-loki.jpg|Loki in "Thor: The Dark World" Fjutndrth.jpg Loki (3).jpg Videos The Avengers - Captain America and Iron Man VS Loki 1080pMovieClips The Avengers - "We have a Hulk" scene LEGO Marvel's Avengers Walkthrough Part 6 - Avengers Assemble LEGO Marvel's Avengers Walkthrough Part 7 - Earth's Mightiest Heroes Trivia * Loki is the first villain to appear in more than one film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe - possible exceptions include Thanos (Appearing in end-credits scenes in both Avengers ''movies, and debuting properly in ''Guardians of the Galaxy) and Baron von Strucker (Who appeared in a mid-credits scene in Captain America: the Winter Soldier and as an antagonist in Age of Ultron). He has appeared in Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World, making him so the most recurring independent villain of the series. * Loki is the second antagonist to be defeated by a lone main protagonist so far in the MCU. Iron Monger and Aldrich Killian were both killed by Pepper Potts; Malekith was crushed by his ship; Red Skull was vanished due to the Tesseract; and Whiplash was defeated by Iron Man with the help of War Machine. Loki and Thor's fight in Thor ended in a stalemate whereas in The Avengers, Loki was beaten by Hulk. Ironically, Hulk also beaten by Abomination, making Hulk the victor in two consecutive good vs bad fights and the first one to beat an antagonist in a fair fight without any assistance, the second being Ant-Man who defeated Yellow Jacket. * Loki is the only antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to serve as the main antagonist of more than one film. * Loki was Tom Hiddelston's breakout role. * Loki seems to have a backstory akin to Tai Lung from Kung fu Panda: they were both promised a life of glory and heroics by their father figures and seeking to make them proud, only to become disillusioned after learning that this wouldn't be in the cards. Loki and Tai Lung both still saw themselves as heroes in spite of their actions, with Tai Lung intending to take back the Dragon Scroll and Loki attempting to destroy Jotunheim and later conquer Earth. This backstory is also akin to Anakin Skywalker, who was promised a life as a hero, but ended up falling from grace and seeking to kill his mentor (Obi-Wan Kenobi). * The scene in Marvel's The Avengers in which Loki is overpowered by the Hulk is considered to be one of the funniest and most memorable moments in the MCU. * Because of the reason he appears in more than one film, overall, he is considered to be the secondary antagonist of the entire MCU. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thor Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Magic Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessor Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Friend of the hero Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Lego Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Supremacists Category:Tragic Category:Fascists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Archenemy Category:Mythology Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Protagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vikings Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heretics Category:Mascots Category:Remorseful Category:Fighter Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mind-Breakers